to calm down a fire
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: zutara, a translation from an indonesian story by me also, enjoy


**How to calm down fire**

**English edition, translated from indonesian languaged story from a same title and account**** with a little bit changes.**

**Just a sweet little oneshot**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zuko grunted for the thousandth time this day.. his uncle had been so.. frustating, Zuko was told to search for the 'right one to be on his side' while Zuko had just been titled and still thinks that he was too young and needed more of fun than a wife for himself!! In fact, the war had just ended and the avatar came as the winner, with a little help from Zuko.. of course, and since Azula had died in the war, he possess the throne as the ruler.

"you stupid, idiotic, frustrating old uncle!!" he shouted in his chamber.

"uncle what?" suddenly Iroh came to his chamber and caught Zuko in a surprise, bringing a tea and chinese checker.

"huh!!" he grunted again.

"Zuko.. if you don't want to go search for the 'right one' this fast, continue your adventure and kept searching forever" Iroh suggested while playing with Zuko.

"it's not that, uncle, i just still too young for this, i just wanted to have some fun first rather than..this" Zuko protested.

"huh.. i know that you are a hard-headed one.." Iroh sighed.

Zuko grunted again.

"okay..okay, now, for your 'fun' ,here ..take this" Iroh handed Zuko a small piece of paper.

"what's this paper thingy??"

"trip to a famous hot spring in the middle of the fire and earth nation..!!!" Iroh said with a happy tune.

"uncle... i know that this was just another trick ..right?, like last time, and that time, and.." Zuko's speech was cutted by Iroh.

"nononono... this was pure... from your dear uncle heart.."

"huh..okay, since i was free, i need some relaxation"

Iroh smirked "checkmate" he said slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was furious "Sokkaaaaa!!!!!!!!" she continues "where the hell you put the ticket, in Appa's fur?!?!"

"it's there, sis..." Sokka said with his special high-pitched tone.

"annoying" Toph mumbled

"Katara, if you kept on screaming and shouting,then, we will never depart from here.." Aang asked.

"justa minute Aang... aah.. gotcha!!!" she found the ticket.

Aang was on a free day, so, he take all of his friends to go visit the hot spring near the earth nation and fire nation, ironically, the same place as Zuko's, it's called fanfiction.. right??

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was arrived first, after repacking his belongings, he goes to the lobby receptionist to ask where the hot spring was..

When he looked down, he saw something familiar, ahter a moment, he decided to keep it and put it in his pocket while walking through the hot spring.

"whatt???!!!" Zuko screamed desperately to the hot spring's receptionist.

"ye..yes young master.. that's all..we..ha..have"

"what do you mean by 'only mixed spring'.. i need privacy!!!" Zuko growled. He looks furious and firing.. not metaphorically, but he was really in fire.

"yo.young master, if y.you want privacy.. you can..come at night.. the spring are usually... uncrowded at tha..that time, but the spring closed at 1 am and reopened at 5 am in the mo..morning" said the receptionist, sweat coming from all over his body.

"okay.. i'll come then!! But before you close it, you have to take a peek at the spring if someone was there or not!!!" Zuko screamed as he goes through the hall.

"but young master.. the spring door was.."

'stupid uncle.. i knew this was only another trick..' Zuko thought as swiftly walking through the long hall.

"but..it was automatic.." the receptionist continues.. and the poor Zuko didnt hear his last speech.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara?" Aang asked "what are you doing"

"i'm searching for saomething" answered Katara while her hand are busy inside the pile of bags.

"so..you're not coming with us?" Sokka asked.

"later.." now Katara was searching under the bed.

"oh...okay..." then the three go straight to the hot spring, leaving Katara alone.

"uuugh... where's my necklaceee..." Katara mumbled.

Katara tries to remember every place she has been today.

"lobby..!!!"

then Katara calls the lobby receptionist and asks about her necklace, but the receptionist said.. nope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now the night was getting late, it's 12 o'clock in the midnight ,and Aang, along with Toph and Sokka was outside for midnight snack, she was asked to join but she don't wanted to, she was searching everywhere all the day.

Katara sighed.

'this will be the worst holiday ever'

"but..hey.. the spring was open until late night, right...?? maybe i can cool down my head there.."

katara slowly goes downstair for the hot spring, it was empty, it seemes that she was the only one there , with a sigh, she opened her clothes and lay it in the side of the stones. Then she got on the warm water and close her eyes.

After 10 minutes, when her tense started to relax, a sound was heard.

**krieeeeeeeeek**

Katara's peace was disturbed, with a gasp, quickly she hide beside the rocks and take a peep. Thanks to the waterbending ability, now she makes the water undisturbed.

It was a guy, his face was blocked by steams that comes across the hot water, he was still wearing his towel around his hips, letting his manly muscular body shows off. He was now testing the temperature of the water by touching the water with his pointer finger,then he got into the water, and put his head in the rocks, letting his short hair a bit wet. Katara gasped in ultimate shock.

"Zuko.." she whisper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko put his head above the stones and start to relax

"haaaaaaaaaaaah.." he let out a sigh of relief.

Then he took out what he found in the lobby floor, still doesn't know that Katara was there.

"hmm... i bet i've seen this somewhere" Zuko talks while turning around and inspecting the necklace he have found, Katara's necklace, in fact.

Suddenly, Katara jumped to Zuko and snatched the necklace from him, unaware of what she doing, quickly, she turned around and cover her breasts with all of her hand, her back turned to Zuko.

Zuko was dumbfounded..1...2...3

Zuko was staring at Katara for a moment, then shout out

"ahhh...!!!..you..??!!"

he thinks again and put his pointer finger at his lips, then unsurely speaks while pointing at Katara.

"Sokka...???"

"Katara!!!!!" she turned around again with anger, only to see a Zuko in his shocked state.then turned back as she realised what she had been doing. His along with her face reddened.

"so..sorry" whispers Zuko.

"no..not your fault" Katara said, blushing slightly.

"so..?" they both talk in unison.

"ladies first"

"what are you doing here?"

"urmm...my uncle tell me to find the 'right one'"

"huh?"

"yea!! And then he gives me this ticket to this mixed spring and i didn't even know that this spring was mixed !!! and the stupid me just accept the ticket without knowing that this spring was mixed!!!, and-" Katara touches his shoulder, calming his temper.

"thanks" he whispered without turning his head to Katara.

"it's okay, i covered myself"

"uh.. so, what are you doing here?" asked Zuko, looking straight to her eyes.

"just a small little holiday from Aang"

"aa.. so.. that necklace..."

"ah.."

"here, let me help you" he offered to help putting her necklace back, he moved around until Katara's back was in front of him, he slid his hand through her shoulder and then clips the necklace.

'this girl was so.. fragranting"

"his hand was so warm'

They both blushed slightly, then Zuko moved back onto his original position.

"so.. how was your search" Katara started.

"not successful at all, can't find the 'one' ...it's way too hard"

Don't know why, she felt a relief in her heart

"too hard??" Katara asked.

"yeah.. all girls just wants the position, throne, and all materialistic thingies, they often share some stupid lies, i just one someone that was dependable and can make my temper goes down when it goes up.. that's all, not too hard right??" Zuko said with a small smile, a true one, making Katara's face a little bit red.

CLICK

"hey.. what was that???" Zuko asked, a little bit surprised.

"i guess the door was locked" said Katara innocently.

"that stupid receptionist!!! Don't he listen what i told him!!! He-" Katara was once again calming him by touching his hand.

"thanks" he whispered

'did i just cools his temper??!'

'this girl.. why this girl can make me so.. calm'

They both was silence for another 5 minutes, when Zuko sneeze, Katara was a bit shocked, but analyze the condition.


End file.
